1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drilling implement for installing or erecting a drilling pillar in the ground, having a mast, a carriage displaceably mounted on the mast, a drilling drive located on the carriage for the rotary driving of a drill pipe and a pipe hopper connectable to the drill pipe and having a storage area for the fill material for filling a hole on drawing the drill pipe.
The invention also relates to a method for installing or erecting a drilling pillar in the ground according, in which a drill pipe is introduced in rotary manner into the ground by means of a drilling drive located on a carriage, displaceable along a mast in the drilling direction and after reaching a desired depth the drill pipe is retracted and a cavity which is formed is filled by means of the drill pipe with fill material from a pipe hopper located on the drill pipe.
2. Related Art
Such a drilling implement is e.g. known from EP 1 580 325 A1. In the case of this known drilling implement, at the top of a multipart drill pipe is provided a pipe hopper for receiving concrete for filling a drill hole. The pipe hopper is retained at the top on a rotary drive displaceable by means of a carriage along a mast. During drilling, the pipe hopper is rotated by means of the rotary drive and the pipe hopper transmits the rotation to the drill pipe. For filling the resulting drill hole, by means of the drill pipe concrete from the pipe hopper is introduced into the ground.
Another drilling implement with a pipe hopper located on the top of a drill pipe is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,690.